A Nightmare in Point Place
by holycitygirl
Summary: FINALLY! It is finished. I offer two endings for the price of one. Here is what you do - Read the AN in chapter 8. And choose whether you want to read Chapter 8 or 9 from there.
1. Nightmare 1

Title:  A Nightmare in Point Place

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid.  I do not own That 70's Show or its characters.  I do not own Freddy either.  

Pairing:  J/H, D/E

Summary:  Jackie is having nightmares.  Something in her haunted sleep wants to kill her.  Something monstrous.  Something unstoppable.  But she has more to fear.  Much much more… 

Tag line:  If Jackie doesn't wake up screaming – She won't wake up at all.

Credit: Okay guys I'm a huge fan of the Nightmare of Elm Street series.  I even watched Freddy's TV show.   The summary and tag were taken from the 1990 Vhs box.  And the plot is loosely based on the original movie (I am going to change most of it –but if you are a fan you will see plenty of similarities).  Anyway know that I am giving Wes Craven and Robert Shaye props.  This one is not original.    

A/N:  My new series.  Something weird and different for me and you.  It is set somewhere in the mid/to early Season 5.  

I remember **Kikiduck and others talking about how there would never be a T70s fanfic with a horror plot.  And no other inspiration was striking me.  So here it is.  Tell me if you like and want me to continue.  (Oh and I will throw some good J/H moments in there don't worry)**

Jackie walked along a dark and unfamiliar corridor.  There were pipes everywhere and a steady flow of  steam was rising off of them.  The ground was wet.  Her bare feet attested to that fact.  Jackie felt the hot air tickling her skin but she didn't feel like laughing.  She felt scared.  She wasn't alone, she didn't know how she knew it but someone was nearby.  Someone she didn't want to find.   

One foot after the other, around corners she walked.  This place was like a maze.  Why was she here?  Jackie Burkhart, princess of Point Place, would never be in a grungy place like this.  She was wearing her night gown too.  The lacy white one her dad had given her on her last birthday.  It was her favorite.  Why would she be dressed like this in public? How had she gotten here?  She couldn't remember.  She tried to let the questions cover the fear and kept walking.

Around another corner, more pipes, and she was no closer to finding any way out.  And then she heard it, jumping about a mile she stopped dead in her tracks.  Her hair was wet from all the moisture and she was beginning to sweat.  In the distance she heard the sound again.  It was like fingernails across a blackboard.  It made her skin crawl.  Goosebumps rose on her arms and she suddenly had the overwhelming urge to run.  Jackie Burkhart wasn't the kind of girl to deny herself, so she did.  

Turn after turn led her nowhere.  She was beginning to worry that she may be running in the wrong direction.  She still felt the presence of someone else.  And she was deathly afraid it was the guy making those noises.  He was after her. She knew that now.  She sped up her pace.  

A pipe spit out extra steam and she screamed.  A man was standing in front of her beyond the pipe.  Dressed in an old raggedy striped sweater and a tattered hat, she saw his face.  It was burned, grotesque and sneering.  He looked evil.  Jackie opened her mouth to scream again but no sound came out.  She began to back up instead.  

The man followed, matching every step back with one forward.  He had his hand behind his back. At first she was afraid he had a gun or a knife.  But when he revealed it, she knew that she hadn't come up with anything scary enough.  On his hand was a glove, with knives attached to the fingers.  They were long blades like a barber uses to shave old men at one of those places with the Candy Stripe poll.  

Jackie began to cry and thought of all the things she had wanted to do with her life.  She watched with dread as the disfigured man reached out for her swiping his claws across the front of her body and finally found the scream she had been looking for.  

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jackie wailed sitting bolt upright in her bed.  

Panting she looked around the room.  Her room.  It was pink and comforting.  She reached out grabbing a random stuffed animal and tried to calm herself.  It was only a dream.  It was only a dream.  

Not for the first time she wished she wasn't alone in this big dumb house.  She could use some parents right about now. Sighing she laid back down cradling stuffed bear to her stomach.  She wasn't 8 anymore; her mother would only tease her for being a baby if she were here.  And her father, well her father would probably just give her his credit card.  She thought briefly about calling and waking up Steven but changed her mind.  She didn't want him worrying.  Pulling the toy Panda away from her body she decided to try and get back to sleep.  The bear's foot snagged in something though and she looked down to see what.  

There across her stomach were several long slits.  The fabric was frayed in long gashes, just exactly where the man in the dreams claws had swiped.  She stared in disbelief and knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight.  

*******************************************************************

The next afternoon Jackie walked into the Hub with Donna, Eric and Steven.  They walked to their usual table and sat down.    
  


"Donna I'm telling you -this was the most real dream I have ever had".  Jackie insisted.    
  


The taller girl shook her head at the dramatics and laughed "More real than that one you had last week about your dad buying the mall?  And you were going on that giant shopping spree?  Cause that one involved the intricate details of 17 different outfits."  

Ericlaughed and Steven put his arm around her.  "Laugh all you want Donna, I'm telling you this was weird.  It was not a good dream.  I was really scared."

Jackie put her head on Steven's shoulder.  

"Come on babe, I told you.  If you have the dream again just tell yourself to wake up."  

She rolled her eyes at the ease of which he dismissed her fear.  And began to argue.  But Eric beat her to it.

"Man it is not that easy.  If you knew you were in a dream then you wouldn't be scared.  I mean dreams can't hurt you." 

Jackie took a deep breath and prepared to sound crazy.  "Okay well guys… I don't know if that is true."  

Steven gave her a look.  She hadn't told him this part.  She wasn't going to tell anyone this part.  But she was too freaked out not to share.  "What?" he asked

She bit her lip and looked him in the eye.  "When I woke up I had claw cuts in my night gown."

Looking around the table she saw various stages of shock on her friend's faces.  Eric looked scared.  Steven looked confused.  Donna looked doubtful.  

"Jackie" the red head started "That is impossible.  You probably just got really into the dream and did it with your own nails." Reaching over she grabbed Jackie's hand.  "I mean look at these things."  

Jackie looked at her perfectly manicured nails, they were a fashionable length.  She wanted to believe that scenario, but she was still scared.  And Eric she noticed still looked uneasy himself.  

Steven though sighed and got up from the table.  "I'm gonna get something to eat.  You want anything?"  

She looked at him incredulous.  

"What?" he asked in that way he had of sounding like he didn't have any idea why you were mad.  "Look babe, it was just a dream.  And Donna is right, those nails are deadly weapons."  Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively he leaned over and kissed her forehead "I should know."

She swatted his shoulder and let out a laugh.  Maybe he was right, and Donna was as well.  

It **_had been_** one hell of a nightmare.   


	2. Nightmare 2

Title:  A Nightmare in Point Place

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid.  I do not own That 70's Show or its characters.  I do not own Freddy either.  

Pairing:  J/H, D/E

Summary:  Jackie is having nightmares.  Something in her haunted sleep wants to kill her.  Something monstrous.  Something unstoppable.  But she has more to fear.  Much much more… Her high school friends, she discovers, are having the same fiendish dream.  And they are being butchered –systematically slaughtered in their sleep by the predatory monster of their shared nightmare.   

Tag line:  If Jackie doesn't wake up screaming – She won't wake up at all.

Credit: Okay guys I'm a huge fan of the Nightmare of Elm Street series.  I even watched Freddy's TV show.   The summary and tag were taken from the 1990 Vhs box.  And the plot is loosely based on the original movie (I am going to change most of it –but if you are a fan you will see plenty of similarities).  Anyway know that I am giving Wes Craven and Robert Shaye props.  This one is not original.    

A/N:  My new series.  Something weird and different for me and you.  It is set somewhere in the mid/to early Season 5.  

Dedicated:  This chapter goes to **Angeleyes** (Kashmir1) and **Eoyore** of F4F.  Love you guys.  Hope you enjoy Freddy's First victim.

"Come on Jackie, it'll be fun" Donna persuaded, putting her arm around the smaller girl as they walked down the hall.  

Jackie sighed.  It was Friday, and Steven had been trying to get her to agree to a weekend at her Ski Cabin with the whole gang all week.  Now, he had Donna doing his dirty work.  Thinking about it she had to admit that the last thing she wanted was to spend another night in her house alone.  The nightmares had continued, and were getting worse.  The guy in her dreams had gotten scarier.  He now talked to her.  He would laugh and tell her he was going to kill all her friends. He would chase her and taunt her until she woke herself up.  He _hadn't tried to cut her again though.  But that wasn't much of conciliation. She still hadn't slept much "Fine, we can go"_

"Go where?" Eric asked coming up behind Donna and putting his arm around her.  

"Jackie agreed to going to the cabin." Donna informed.

Eric smiled and adopted a little boy voice "Good, I won't have to sleep alone.  And maybe you can protect me from my nightmares."   

Jackie who had blocked out the lovebirds until this point looked up startled.  She hadn't told Eric and Donna about the other nightmares.  She decided they would just blow it off.  "What nightmares?"

Eric looked up trying to pretend that the subject wasn't distressing to him, but his hand gestures gave it away.  "Yeah, **thanks **Jackie.  You gave me your nightmare.  Ever since the other day at the Hub I can't get any sleep.  Stupid burned guy."

Jackie was really freaked now. Could he be in Eric's dream too?  Like he had said in her dreams "What is he wearing in your dream?"

Eric laughed "Jackie I was just kidding.  It is not the same dream.  It just has a guy like the one you described, burned with a knife glove.  It is like power of suggestion."

Steven had come up behind her and joined the conversation.  "Yeah, Forman has a very weak mind."  

Donna shot him a look. "Shut up Hyde, he does not.  And besides I had a couple of bad dreams myself.  Same guy.  Eric's right, Jackie just wigged us out with all that talk of how scary he was."

Jackie looked to her boyfriend.  "Have you had any?"

"NO" Steven stated.  

She raised her eyebrow wondering if she believed him.  Then turned back to the other couple.  "WHAT does he wear in your dream?"  

"What does it matter?" Donna scoffed.

"Because, I didn't tell you what the guy in my dream wore, because I didn't remember it until after I saw you and had the dream again.  If it is just something I have put in your head –you can prove it by telling me what he is wearing."

"You had the dream again?" Steven asked sounding pissed that she hadn't told him.  

She ignored him.  And kept her gaze on Eric.  

"He wears a green and red striped sweater." Eric answered.  

Donna gasped.  "And a hat?" 

Eric nodded gravely.  

Jackie felt sick.  They were all having the same dream.  Except Steven.  She wondered briefly if any one else was as well.  Or if this were her fault and only people that she had told were having them.  

"You sure you haven't had any?" she asked Steven again.  

He rolled his eyes and put his sunglasses on.  Reaching for her hand he pulled her towards the door. "No, I haven't.  This is stupid.  You are just creeping yourself out staying in that house all alone.  Forman is just a pansy.  And Donna has been spending too much time with him." He stopped them on the steps outside and addressed all of them.  "Look we are going away for the weekend.  And we are going to have fun.  I don't want to hear anymore about boogeyman." 

************************************************************************

It was dark by the time the seven teenagers arrived at Jackie's Ski cabin.  Once parked they unloaded there bags and went it. They had had a relatively pleasant drive up.  They were all trying to follow Steven's orders and not talk about the reason they were all tired.  It was hard because Jackie really wanted to ask Michael and Fez if they were having any dreams.  She would ask Pam Macy but she didn't think that girl had enough brain cells to dream.  

 Once parked, they began to talk amongst themselves. Eric, Michael and Steven were discussing room arrangements.  Fez was going on and on about the hot tub.  And Donna and Jackie took turns telling him to shut up.  

 "I'll get in the hot tub with you Fezzie." Pam stated and began to take off her top.  

_Slut_ –Jackie thought, laughing when she saw Donna roll her eyes, probably thinking the same thing.  

"Whoa there babe, let's save the good stuff for later." Michael said stopping her before she got too far.

Everyone threw down their bags and looked expectantly to see what the plan was. Jackie sat down on the sofa and laid her head down.  She was sooo sleepy.  

"Come on doll, why don't we hit the sack?" Steven asked reaching for her hand.

She instantly brightened.  "No, No we just got here.  Let's make some coffee and stay up talking.  Or we could play a game?" She looked around the room for help but got none. They all looked as tired as she felt.  

"You aren't making coffee.  Look, you have to sleep.  Do you want dark circles under your eyes like Donna?" Steven burned.

Jackie sighed at his take charge attitude.  She didn't want dark circles but she didn't want to dream either.  She had been living off of caffeine for the last few days.  She found that if she got at least 4 hours she was fine.  

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too Jackie.  I think surely we are safe tonight.  We have these big strong men to protect us."  Donna encouraged.

Jackie laughed "Well I do."

"And me" Pam Macy added bouncing from across the room wrapping her arms around Michael.  

"Who asked you?" Jackie snapped.  She was glad that Michael had moved on, but did the girl have to try so hard to be a member of the group?

"Well we are gonna go do it." Her ex informed heading toward one of the guest rooms.  

"No hot tub?" Fez whined. "You people are no fun" Throwing up his arms dramatically he left for his own bed. 

Before she could stop them Donna and Eric were gone as well.  Jackie flopped on the couch in defeat.  

"Come on.  Let's go" Steven demanded standing with his hands on his hips.  

"No" She sounded like a child wanting to stay up past bed time.  

"Yes" 

"No"

"Yes" he huffed.  "Don't make me carry you."  

She smiled despite her mood.  What the hell kind of punishment was that?  Who would not continue arguing?  "No, and you can't make me."  

He reached down and seconds later she found herself upside down over his shoulder enjoying the view.  Then she found herself thrown on the bed bouncing once before settling into its downy comfort.  She yawned a huge yawn, that wasn't very ladylike and almost fell asleep instantly.  She stopped herself though by sitting up and focusing.  

"Hey come here" she said to his retreating figure.  He was taking off his shoes in the old chair beside the bathroom.  

After removing said shoes and his flannel shirt he responded "What?"

She sat up on her knees and scooted his way "I said come here"

He walked over suspiciously and put his hands on her waist.  "What do you want?" 

"This" She kissed him, running her hands into his hair and then moving them to her favorite Steven Hyde feature –his back.  She squeezed and tried to deepen the kiss.  

He pulled back.  "Jackie you are not having sex with me in order to stay awake."

She pushed him hard and flopped back down on the bed.  "You suck".  

 "Look, you know I would never turn you down.  But I'm tired.  And you are tired.  And you shouldn't be afraid to go to sleep."  He took off his pants and crawled beside her in the bed.  

She felt his strong arms surround her and for the first time in a week felt safe.  "Okay Steven.  But…stay awake for a little bit okay and watch me.  Wake me up if I look like I'm having a nightmare."

He kissed her forehead.  "Of course."  

***********************************************************************

In the other room, people with less sense were getting busy.  It was what Pam Macy did best.  A few screams and some Fez (in the next room listening) frustrating moments later, they were finished and already half asleep.  

"Sweet dreams" Kelso said and slipped off into a well satisfied slumber.  

                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pam Macy wandered around what looked like the school boiler room (she spent a lot of time there during Freshman year – back when she did all the Senior stoners).  She didn't know why she was there.  But she was sure it was to meet some guy.  She hoped she would find him soon because it was hot down there.  And boring.  

"Hey Sweet cheeks, wanna make-out?" Freddy asked appearing out of nowhere.

Pam squealed and triped over her own feet trying to get away.  She was easy but she had her limits.  That guy had serious skin issues.  "Leave me alone"

He laughed, reaching out and grabbing her by the hair.  "What? Can't we at least be friends?" 

Pam tried to scream but it was already too late.  Fingers like knives stabbed through her chest and she went limp

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the land of the living Kelso woke up to the screams.  Looking over he watched in horror as bloody cuts appeared on Pam's naked chest.  He reached out for her but she flew out of his grasp hitting the floor and then rising against the wall.  Her body was flailing and she seemed to be still asleep.  Looking around the room frantically for a weapon or a bad guy he found none.  Shouting he advanced on her new position in the room.  But before he could think of anything to help Pam fell limp back on the bed.  She looked very much dead.  But he didn't have the guts to check.

Closing his eyes and trying to control his breathing he told himself that this was just another bad dream.  

***********************************************************************

Jackie was awoken by screams for the 5th time in a week.  But for the first time they weren't her own.  Jumping up she ran into the living room, Steven close at her heals.  By the time they figured out where the noise was coming from Donna and Eric had joined them.  

Rounding the corner they heard Michael shout and identified the screaming as Pam.  Fez was already at the door pounding at its locked bulk.  Steven joined him and after two attempts the hinge gave way.

The screaming had stopped. 

 Jackie looked to her boyfriend trying to read his expression. She felt frozen to the floor, dread overwhelmed her.  Fez was shaking near tears and after about a minute even Steven looked away.  This was bad.  It had to be. 

Suddenly Jackie had to know what had happened.  She rushed to the door.  And saw all she needed to see before Steven could stop her.  Pam Macy was lying on the bed covered in blood.  The whole room looked the same.  The walls, the bed, -Michael.  He looked like he had seen a ghost, a horribly scary ghost.  

Pulling out of Steven's grasp she walked further into the room.  She heard him tell Eric to call the police.  Donna was comforting Fez.  She wished briefly that she could bury her head in Steven's shoulder and be comforted as well.  But she couldn't shake the feeling that this was her fault.  She needed to help Michael. 

 He was sitting up against the wall, rocking back and forth.  

"Michael?" she asked trying gently to pull him out of himself.  

Her voice seemed to break whatever spell he was under.  Looking up he looked startled, he glanced behind her to the angry Steven and then lastly to the very dead Pam.  

Jumping up he ran from the room.  

"Let him go" she said, turning away from the grizzly sight to make the plea.  

"Running away isn't going to make him look any better"

Sighing she felt the tears well up in her eyes and the fear increase.  How could any of this look any worse?


	3. Nightmare 3

Title:  A Nightmare in Point Place

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid.  That 70's show, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and the works of William Shakespeare are not mine.  I'm just borrowing them momentarily.

Pairing:  J/H, D/E

Rating:  PG-13

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary: Jackie is having nightmares – so are other members of the basement gang.  Freddy wants them all dead.  Who is next?

Credit:  Wes Craven –mad props –love the universe I'm borrowing. Oh and sentences with a single * after them were directly lifted from the screenplay.  (and as the case may be Shakespeare)

A/N:  Okay guys –**reader poll time – how many of you are going to be really upset when I kill more of the main characters?  It seems that a lot of you have never seen the original Nightmare movie. (so you don't know what is coming). I just wanted to tell you that I do plan (unless you all can't take it –whereas I'll alter – _it is all about making my readers happy )_ on killing some key people.  BUT – It will all be fine, if you can trust me and wait.  But if you can't please tell me in the review and I will see what I can do.  **

**** Point Place Police Station ****

"Do you kids realize how much trouble you are in?" a random deputy asked Hyde as he stood up to walk across the station.  

Hyde thought about what had went down over the course of the last couple of hours.  His plan to get his friends and girlfriend away for some fun had gone horribly awry.  It had ended before it had really even begun.  Now one girl was dead, one boy was missing and everyone else was freaked.  

 He could see Jackie through a glass window leading to one of the sheriff's offices.  She was getting special attention because of her father's connections but they were still interrogating her.  She looked very upset.  

They had all been questioned.  No one had been able to explain what had happened.  No one had really asked them to.  The officials seemed to think it was a clear cut case of homicide.  Kelso had killed Pam Macy.  Kelso had run.  None of the teenagers could prove otherwise.  They weren't in the room.  

Running his hand through his hair, he stared at his girlfriend.  He really hoped she would keep her mouth shut about the dreams.  If not they were going to think she was crazy.  He had asked Forman if he and Donna had said anything.  They hadn't.  And he of course didn't tell the Pigs anything.  You couldn't trust them.

They were all waiting on Red and Kitty, Joanne and Bob now so they could go home.  Fez's host family had picked him up already.  No one had been able to get in touch with Jackie's parents.  Her mother was in the Caribbean somewhere and her dad was "away on business".  He was hoping Red wouldn't be so mad that he wouldn't let her come home with them.  

"Do you realize how much trouble you are in?" the man in question asked storming into the precinct, Kitty in tow.  

Eric jumped up running into Kitty's arms.  Bob Pinciotti rushed in at the same time and almost knocked Donna over doing the same thing.  Red came to a halt in front of Hyde.  

"Well do you?"

Hyde scratched his head and rubbed his tired eyes.  "I can imagine."

"Well whatever you are thinking –make it tens times worse –and add another foot.  Because your ass is in for some serious"

"Oh Red –can it – can't you see my babies have been through enough tonight." Kitty interrupted.  She was stroking Eric's head and shooting sympathy looks toward Hyde.

Hyde wanted to cave and run into Kitty's arms himself, but not while Jackie was still in the other room alone.  He glanced back through the window. 

Red noticed and frowned.  "Why do they still have the Loud one?"

Hyde shrugged.  "It was her cabin.  Her ex-boyfriend who ran." 

Kitty jumped in "Well surely they don't really think Michael could have done this?"

"He was the only one in the room." Hyde offered logically, even though he didn't believe it either. 

Eric lifted his head, looking to Hyde, and then Donna.  "But you KNOW he didn't do this.  We** know **who did this."

Donna shook her head in warning from her position on the bench beside Bob.  But Hyde came up with the save.

"Forman, we don't know who did this.  Yeah WE know that Kelso didn't.  But anyone could have broken in the cabin – and snuck out the window while we were trying to get in."

"Yeah Eric, only Kelso knows for sure." Donna insisted.  

Eric looked like he still wanted to tell the adults but before he could Jackie was finally finished with questioning. Coming out of the office, she walked straight to Red hugging him for all she was worth.  

Hyde smiled and Red looked uncomfortable.  After a few seconds he put his arms around her though.

"So where is your no good father?" he asked.

From somewhere buried in his shirt they heard "I don't know"

Kitty motioned toward the door.  "Come on.  Let's all go home."

Donna looked at her father. Bob took the hint "Yeah come on –let's go.  Jackie –you can stay with us tonight."

Jackie sighed.  She was scared.  Closing her eyes she could still see Pam Macy drenched in blood.  Letting go of Red she walked over to Steven and took his hand.  She was scared but at least she wasn't alone.  

****Forman kitchen –Monday morning ****

Jackie hadn't slept a wink all weekend.  She hadn't eaten either or turned on the TV.  The horrific events of Friday night were still fresh in her mind.  And even if they weren't all the local news channels were reporting news of Pam's death.  

There was manhunt out for Michael.  Steven and Fez had gone out looking for him themselves.  They hadn't found anything.  She had wanted to go with them but Bob wouldn't let Donna or her go out of the house for fear of being attacked by reporters.  

By Monday morning she was stir crazy.  Getting dressed she grabbed her books and snuck out of the house.  Donna was still asleep having nodded off sometime around 2.  Jackie had tried to keep her awake by playing ABBA and talking incessantly. She didn't want her best friend to be next. But Donna still did not fully believe that "some guy in their dreams could kill them". And Donna hadn't had any more dreams.   

Jackie walked into the Forman's kitchen to find Mrs. Forman cooking breakfast and Eric sitting at the kitchen table red eyed.

Sitting beside him, she smiled as he pushed a cup of coffee her way.  She gladly took it.  "I take it I wasn't the only one too afraid to go to sleep." She whispered.

Eric shook his head and whispered back.  "You know I think we should tell my mom".

Jackie took a large sip of the very black coffee.  "Steven and Donna would kill us."

"They might not have too." Eric stated morbidly.

Jackie sighed. Eric was right.  And she did want to tell someone.  She was sure that Kitty would believe them.  But she was tired.  And worried, and she didn't know what they should do.  She wondered where Michael was for the hundredth time.  If he hadn't run then they would _have had_ to tell the truth.  

"You two have no business going to school today." Kitty stated pushing plates of eggs and bacon there way.  

Jackie's stomach rolled with hunger and she decided to try and keep something down.  Taking two huge bites of egg she gladly accepted the juice the older woman gave her.  "Mrs. Forman I can't stay in that house anymore."

"Yeah mom, Bob has them holed up in there.  He barely let Hyde and me_ in yesterday."_

Kitty went back to work cleaning dishes.  She had been in frantic Kitty mode all weekend.  She was highly upset, always having been mother hen to all the kids.  "But you haven't gotten any sleep Eric.  And Bob told me you haven't either Jackie.  At least Steven and Donna are taking care of themselves and taking the day off."

"Hyde doesn't go to school on a good day." Eric offered.  

Kitty frowned.

"Look Mrs. Forman, I'd rather stay busy.  Tell Steven I'll come by after school okay." She got up and deposited her empty plate in the sink.  "And do me a favor, and tell him I looked well rested."

Eric followed suit and stopped to kiss his mother on the cheek.  "Mom, I…"

Jackie watched from the door to see if he would do it, silently hoping he would.    

"I love you." He finished instead.  

****Vista Cruiser –ride to school****

"Look Jackie, I just couldn't tell her yet."  

"I understand"

"No I just couldn't let her worry.  You know this is huge."

"I know"

"No Jackie, I don't think you do.  That guy – in your dream – in my dream – he killed Pam."

Jackie sighed.  "Yeah Eric, I know.  But just like Steven said last night.  No one is going to believe that."  

Eric nodded in frustration "I know.  And like Donna said –that is impossible."  

"What are we going to do?" Jackie asked.  

"What are you going to do?  What the heck am I going to do?" a voice stated from the back seat scaring Jackie and Eric.  

Eric screamed and Jackie whipped her head around to stare in shock at Michael.  He was in the backseat, wearing jeans and a windbreaker.  It must have been all he could grab as he was running out of the cabin.  

"What are you doing here?" Jackie screeched.  

"Where else was I going to go?  Everyone is looking for me.  They think I killed Pam." Kelso whined.

"Did you?" Eric asked.  

"How could you think that?  God Eric…" Looking at Jackie hopeful- Kelso asked "Jackie you don't believe that do you?"

Jackie looked at the boy she used to love madly and _almost wished she did.  They were all in danger if he didn't.  "No Michael.  I know you didn't kill her.  Eric does too.  And everybody else."_

"Then who did?" Eric began but was cut off by the sounds of sirens.  Behind them a cop car had appeared its lights blaring in the morning quiet.  

"OH MY GOD!" Kelso screamed.  

The cop car came around pushing Eric off the road.  He didn't want to stop but had no choice.  As soon as the breaks were applied Kelso jumped out.  Jackie followed.  

"FREEZE" the police officer said.

Kelso tried to run but was quickly caught and handcuffed.  

Jackie noticed another car pull up behind the police car.  It was Bob Pinciotti, and he looked guilty.  "Get in the car Eric." She stated.

"What?" he asked.  

"Just get in the car and drive."

**** English class ****

"Shakespeare is often heralded for his sonnets and plays featuring love.  But he is also responsible for many tragedies.  One example is Hamlet.  In this the main character, Hamlet, deals with his father's death and the subsequent realization that his step-father,  and _he thinks_ mother is responsible for it.  The lies he sees cause him to seek revenge and his actions ultimately lead to his own demise." Ms. Gray lectured walking around the room.  

Jackie tried to ignore the monotony of her voice.  It was lulling her into much needed sleep.  Shaking her head she tried to focus on Fez and decipher whether he was alright.  This was the first time she had seen him since Friday night.  He had English with her grade because of his status as "the foreign kid".  

"Another example is Julius Caesar – would you read for us" Ms. Gray finished putting her hand on Fez's shoulder and encouraging him to stand up.  

Jackie watched as Fez picked up his book and began reading.  

_"Aahhh  --In the most high and palmy state of __Rome__ oh little err the mighty Julius fell.  The grave stood tenantless and the sheeted dead did squeak and jibber in the Roman streets.  As stars were trains of fire and dews of blood disasters in the sun. In the moist air.."*_

Jackie felt her eyes closing and Fez's voice drifting away.  

"Jackie" a voice rang out, annoyingly whiney and insistent.  

Jackie's eyes shot open and she looked toward where the voice came from.  

Standing in the hallway – Pam Macy stood in a clear body bag coated in blood.  "Jackie"

Jackie looked around.  No one else seemed to notice, or hear.  Fez was still reciting but his voice had become warped and drawn out.  

_"Oh god I could be bounded in a nutshell and call myself King of Infinite Space.  Were…. it not…. that I had…… bad…… dreams."*_

Glancing back over, Jackie noticed Pam was gone.  But a puddle of blood remained on the hallway floor.  Getting up she left the room.  

The bloody trail led down the hallway where Pam was slowly drug further away by _nothing_.  

Running Jackie came around the corner. "Pam?" she called.  The blood led downstairs and past Employee only signs.  She found herself in the boiler room.  "Pam?" she called out again.  

Suddenly the man of her nightmares appeared.  

Jackie screamed and turned around to run.  She darted behind pipes and tried to use her small size to her benefit.  Nothing seemed to faze him.

"Who are you?" she screamed.  

He merely laughed, holding up his knives, running them along a nearby pipe.  

Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek

Realizing she had run into a dead end she leaned heavily against the wall.  

"It's only a dream.  It's only a dream.  It's only a dream" she chanted like Steven had told her.  "It's only a dream. It's only a dream."

"Come to Freddy." The man stated, advancing.  

_It wasn't working,_ she thought beginning to cry.  Turning her head, not wanting to see the man kill her the way he killed Pam, she noticed the hot steam coming off the pipe nearby.  Thinking quickly she threw herself on it.  Her arm came alive with the pain of the burn and she screamed.

Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jerking wide awake in the class full of confused teenagers, Jackie continued to scream.  Ms. Gray ran up trying to calm her.  

"It's okay honey.  It is okay." The woman ignorantly cooed

Finally fully awake Jackie pulled back from the teacher's concerned grasp.  Her arm hurt.  She was still terrified.  She didn't want to be here anymore.  Looking around the room she noticed that Fez had dropped his book and had come around behind her.  Backing into her concerned friend and away from the class she let him guide her out of the room.  

She didn't know much but one thing she did know.  Things were not okay.  


	4. Nightmare 4

Title:  A Nightmare in Point Place

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid.  That 70's show, and A Nightmare on Elm Street.  I'm just borrowing them momentarily.

Pairing:  J/H, D/E

Rating:  PG-13

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary: Jackie is having nightmares – so are other members of the basement gang.  Freddy wants them all dead.  Who is next?

Credit:  Wes Craven –mad props –love the universe I'm borrowing. 

A/N:  Hello guys.  Okay most of you seemed okay with the idea of some killing.  Just trust me it will be fine.  But again if this chapter changes your mind tell me.  

Point Place Jail **************************

"What do you mean you didn't see anyone?" Jackie asked incredulously.  

"I mean I didn't see anyone." Kelso demanded.

"But Michael, you were right there.  How could you not have seen the person who …who did that to her?"  

"I don't know." The boy whined.  

Fez came up behind Jackie and leaned against the bars to look at his friend.  "Kelso, just tell us what you remember."

Kelso sat down heavily on the small cot in his small jail cell.  Point Place was a pretty peaceful town.  The jail wasn't used much.  The cops didn't really deal with anything worse than drunk and disorderly bar patrons or kids vandalizing the water tower.  "I told the cops already."

Jackie hit the bars in frustration "Well you didn't tell us, and our lives may depend on it, Michael!"

He couldn't deny that tone.  "Fine, I woke up to screams and she was just there – on the bed – and cuts were just happening."

"How could they just happen?" Fez asked.

"I don't know Fez" Kelso looked to Jackie "They just did. All at once, like…like" he broke down crying.

Jackie frowned, wanting to cry herself.  

"And the bad thing is I might have been able to save her.  If I had just done something sooner.  But I just thought it was another dream." Kelso sobbed.

"A dream?" Fez asked before Jackie could.

"Yeah I've been having these bad dreams.  With this creepy dude, who has these knives on his fingers."

Jackie did cry this time.  "I'm sorry Michael.  I'm so sorry."

Pinciotti house –bathroom – later that night ************************

Jackie soaked in the relaxing hot bath.  It was the only place she could be alone.  Bob was still watching the girls like a hawk.  He had finally taken Donna and Joanne out for ice cream.  She had refused, telling him she was going to bed early.  To get some sleep- ha – _yeah right.  _

Softly Jackie began to sing to keep her eyes open.  A children's jump rope song that she couldn't get out of her head.  _"One –two Freddy's coming for you"  _

That was the guy's name.  The guy in her dream, the one that Michael said killed Pam.  _"Three –four – better lock your door."_

She had left Michael with Fez at the jail earlier that afternoon.  There was nothing they could do.  The cops wouldn't believe them.  They thought she was just a nice girl making up stories to help her homicidal ex-boyfriend.  _"Five- six – grab your crucifix"_

Jackie swirled the bubbles around soaping her leg distractedly.  Maybe if Donna and Steven told the cops as well.  But no – they were his friends.  No one was going to believe them_.  "Seven –eight better stay up late"_

She didn't know what she was going to do.  This guy could kill any of them.  And she couldn't shake the idea that it was her fault.  _"Nine – ten – never sleep again"_

Jackie's eyes closed against her will.  Sheer exhaustion set in and her body gave up.  _From beneath the bubbles Freddy's glove shoots out of the water between her legs_.  

"Jackie?" Hyde's voice called out from downstairs.

Jackie sat bolt upright in the tub, realizing that she fell asleep.  "I'm in the tub".

Steven knocked on the door.  "Can I come in?" he asked "innocently".

"NO!" Jackie squealed laughing.  

"Well hurry up.  I want to talk to you about today."

Jackie sighed.  She knew someone would tell him about that.  Closing her eyes she tried to go back to enjoying the hot water.  

_Drifting back asleep, the hand returns.  Freddy drags Jackie under the now bottomless bath._

Struggling Jackie kicked pulling out of the grip.  Her head broke the surface and she screamed "Steven"

"Jackie?!" Hyde yelled alarmed.  

The water choked her, burned as she was pulled back under.

"Jackie!" 

"Steven – help!"

The door wouldn't budge.  Hyde threw his shoulder into it again harder in his panic.   

Finally Jackie got free.  Struggling out of the tub she tried to catch her breath, wrapping a towel around her.  

Hyde stared in shock at the very wet but thankfully safe Jackie.  "What the hell?" he asked hugging her.  

Jackie secured the towel and laid her head on Steven's chest.  She was tired of being scared out of her mind.  

                                                                   *

"What the hell was that?" Hyde asked again as they walked into Donna's bedroom.  Jackie slipped a oversized sleep shirt over her towel.  

"I fell asleep." Jackie stated simply.  

Hyde sighed and sat down on Donna's bed.  "And had another nightmare I suppose?"

"Yes Steven, LOOK, I'm glad you are not having them.  But that doesn't mean that the rest of us are making them up."  Sitting down beside him she began to towel dry her hair.  She didn't want to argue with him.  

"I heard you wigged out in English class today." He asked obviously determined to discuss it.  

"Yeah, I fell asleep." She stated again.

"And had ANOTHER nightmare.  Yeah I get it." Reaching over he took her hand.  "I'm sorry.  I don't mean to not believe you.  I just don't like this. You blaming yourself.  You and Forman walking around like the living dead because you won't go to sleep because you are convinced that some guy in your dreams is…"

"He is Steven.  How do you explain it?  Michael says he had the same dream.  And he…"

Hyde stood up dropping her hand "When did he say this?"

Jackie averted her eyes.  "When we went to see him at the jail today.  Fez didn't tell you that when he was ratting me out about English?"

Hyde began to pace.  "God the guy is in Jail and you still believe  ..."

"Steven this has nothing to do with my relationship with Michael.  I've had the dream.  I didn't tell him about it.  And he knew what that guy looks like."

"Maybe Fez told him." Hyde insisted.

"Who told Fez?" she shouted.  

That stopped him.  None of them had talked to Fez about Jackie's dreams.  Or should he say Jackie's/Eric's/Donna's and now obviously Michael's dreams.  Reaching down he took her hand again, noticing for the first time the burn on her arm.  "What happened?"

Jackie looked into his eyes and saw his concern.  He loved her she knew it.  And she loved him.  She wanted him to believe her.  "I burned it in English class."

Realization dawned in his eyes and he sat down heavily beside her.

"Look, you don't have to believe me.  But would you do something for me?" Jackie asked in her sweetest voice.

"Of course." He stated.

She smiled weakly.  "I'm going to go to sleep.  I want you to watch me.  And if it looks like I'm having another bad dream, wake me up."

Hyde rubbed his eyes in one of his upset mannerisms.  "Yeah, that's cool – you get some sleep."

Jackie moved to her bed, dragging him behind her.  Laying down he sat beside her on the floor.  She took his hand and was fast asleep in minutes.

                                                                      *

Jackie walked down the streets of Point Place.  Now that she realized it was a dream she was less scared.  Knowing Steven was watching helped as well.  But wondering where that mad man was gave her goosebumps.  

The dream was very realistic.  She could feel the night air, cool on her skin.  She was wearing the same clothes that she had on in the real world.  The houses all looked the same.  Hearing something rustling behind her she whipped around.

"Steven?" she called.

Noticing more noise from behind a nearby tree she was not startled at all when Steven popped his head out.

"Yeah?" he answered.  Dream Steven had the same expression of annoyed patience real Steven would display.  

"Just checking." She smiled and turned around to continue her search.  Jackie Burkhart was hunting a crazy burned guy.  What a revolting development?  

Coming around a corner she noticed that the Police Station was just ahead.  Running up she found herself looking into a lower window.  

It was Michael's cell.  He lay on his bed asleep.  Suddenly the door behind opened and Jackie noticed the man she was looking for enter the cell.

"Michael!" she yelled warningly.  

Freddy looked up –smiling evilly.  

"Michael!!!!!!" she screamed again, banging on the barred window.  

Freddy began to laugh.

"MICHAEL!!!!!!!!!" 

                                                                            *

"Jackie wake up!" Hyde demanded shaking the small girl.  

Jackie came awake, already out of bed before Steven could register what was going on.  Grabbing her jeans she slipped them on.  "Go get your keys" she ordered.

Pulling off her shirt, she pushed him out of the room before he could enjoy the sight. "Go get the car.  We have to get to the Jail.  NOW!"

Jail ****************************************

"What do you mean we can't see him?" Jackie asked exasperated.  

"It is past visiting hours Miss Burkhart" the kind deputy explained for the third time.  

"Look, we just need to see him for five seconds" Hyde tried to negotiate. 

Jackie looked at him gratefully.  But he shrugged her off.  

"I can't let you do that young man."

"Then fine" Jackie broke in "You just go down there and look at him.  See if he is alright."

The deputy tried futilely to resist Jackie's pleading eyes.  "Fine I'll be right back."

Turning back to Steven Jackie turned those eyes on him.  "Thank you Steven, I know you think this means something but… it doesn't.  The nightmare was just so real.  I love you."

Looking over her shoulder as if he wasn't listening, Hyde pulled back running over to the desk and grabbing the keys to the holding cells main door.  "I know Jackie." Cuffing her on the chin he grabbed her hand.  "You want to see him for yourself?  Come on."

Downstairs Kelso was sleeping soundly.  But not for long.  Laughter, low and malicious filled the empty cell.  The sheet wrapped loosely around the boy began to gather.  It took form, twisting snake like.  

Kelso shifted, something in his dreams disturbing him.  

The sheet began to slide.  It slipped underneath Kelso's neck, coming around to the front and coiling around itself.  

The knot tightened and Kelso's eyes opened.  

"Aahhh" he struggled to scream, but all sound was cut short by the sheet rope cutting into his larynx.  

More laughter from the unseen foe.

"Help me" the boy whispered scratchily as he was lifted up off the ground.  

The rope tied itself around the higher bars, securing the tall boys heavy body off the ground.  

Kelso felt the world go black.  

Keys rattled against the door and the deputy stepped into the small room.  "Oh my god! He screamed, grabbing his walkie talkie for backup.   Running to the cell to open the door.

Hyde and Jackie were right behind him.  

"Kelso" Hyde yelled rushing forward.

Jackie felt the air rush out of her.  Hanging from the ceiling by a make-shift rope was her first boyfriend.  Her first love.  And he was dead.  

"Open the damn door". Hyde screamed at the fumbling deputy.  

The deputy finally got it open.  

Hyde ran in lifting his friend up uselessly as the deputy cut him down.  Falling to the floor with the released body, he frantically looked for a pulse.  

Jackie knew he wouldn't find one.  They were too late.  

"God Kelso – No!" Hyde shouted pushing off the floor and slamming his fist into the wall.  

"Freddy got him" Jackie said quietly, knowing the deputy, the world, would think it was suicide.  

Hyde came out of the cell and enveloped her in his arms.  

The crazy guy was going to kill all her friends.  Michael had been the first.  Pam had just been a tease. She shivered burying her head in his strong arms.  _I can't lose Steven.  I can't lose Steven. I can't…, she chanted to a god that she was beginning to think hated her.  Hugging him tighter she felt herself begin to crumble._

"Cry baby," Hyde instructed.  "Cry enough for both of us."

Next day - Point Place cemetery ****************************

The funeral was beautiful.  All of Point Place High seemed to be in attendance.  Jackie sat next to Steven and Kitty.  Red stood behind them, arm wrapped around Eric who was bawling like a baby.  Donna had her hand in his crying her own silent tears.  Fez just looked lost.  

The Kelso family stood on the opposite side.  They looked ashamed.  And it broke another piece of Jackie's heart to see that.  Michael deserved better than this.  He didn't kill Pam.  And he didn't kill himself.  

Looking over at Steven, she felt a stir of inner strength.  He had been so tough since this had started.  He was holding everyone together.  Fez and Eric, _her.  When she felt the hopelessness and the fear begin anew she would think of him.  She was not going to die.  And she was not going to lose him.  _

"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust." The preacher ended. 

Jackie stood and placed a white rose on the cold wood.  _How did this happen? _She thought for the millionth time.  _How can I stop it?_

"Jackie how are you holding up sweetie?" Kitty asked coming up to the young girl as she was going to get into the Vista Cruiser.  

Jackie smile didn't reach her very red eyes.  "I'm holding up."

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Red barked, hiding his concern behind thin disapproval.

"Um, I slept some on Steven's shoulder on the ride over." She offered.

"She hasn't slept more than two hours a night in the past week." Bob announced coming up behind to join the adults.  

Hyde got out of the car and put his arm around Jackie as a sign of support.  

Red noticed and rolled his eyes.  "She can't just quit sleeping because Kelso went nuts."

Eric jumped out this time.  "Kelso did not go nuts." He shouted.

"Then how do explain all this crap that is going on?" Red asked.

Jackie felt herself losing it again.  She began to mumble "it's this guy, in our dreams, he is burned.  And he has these knives."

Kitty gasped and Bob took a step back.  Red shot them both a look.  "Jackie," he stated placing a comforting hand on the arm not around Steven.  "You just need some rest that is all.  We've all had a bad week."

Kitty stepped up.  "Jackie I want you to come with me tomorrow, to the hospital to see somebody."

Jackie shook her head, tightening her grip on Steven.  "No, I don't want to see some Quack, I'm not crazy.  Just ask Eric."

Eric nodded his head in support.  

"He is not a quack.  Please Jackie, just come with me." Kitty insisted.  

The older woman looked so concerned, the way a mother should.  Jackie sighed.  Hearing herself agree, she hoped maybe she _was wrong.  Maybe she had gone insane.  _


	5. Nightmare 5

Title:  A Nightmare in Point Place

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid.  That 70's show and A Nightmare on Elm Street are not mine I'm just borrowing them momentarily.

Pairing:  J/H, D/E

Rating:  PG-13

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary: Jackie is having nightmares – so are other members of the basement gang.  Freddy wants them all dead.  Who is next?

Credit:  Wes Craven –mad props –love the universe I'm borrowing.  And to **KimiKimiCocoPops for the beta.  She let's the grammar mistakes go (as I hope you all do) but gives me much needed help with the plot. **

A/N:   Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 4 and didn't hate me for killing Kelso.  I love Kelso.  And I hope that came through despite my actions.  I want this story to be realistic (or in character at least).  If I stick firmly to the movie I won't have that many more chapters.  (maybe even just 2)  Those few who have seen the movie should be able to tell who is going to get it now.  (I think).  But anyway –tell me what you think –tell me what you want (I really do like the reviews that let me know what you like).  It helps me write a better story.

Next day ----

The car ride to the hospital was filled with meaningful silence.  Kitty Forman drove with jittery, nervous fingers and Jackie merely looked out the window with tired, unseeing eyes.  She hadn't slept in six days.  A quick look at Eric's Guinness Book of World Records, had informed the record was 11.  So she was safe from fame for at least another school week.  

Jackie found herself thinking about the previous day.  After the funeral, the gang had all gone to the Hub.  They had gone less for food and more as a way to get away from the prying parents.  Jackie didn't know why they were still being protective.  They all believed Michael to be the killer.  Laughing bitterly she thought, _well he can't hurt anyone now_.  

"So you haven't had any more dreams Donna?" Eric had asked. 

Donna hadn't, not since that first week.  Fez and Steven were still dream free.  But Jackie and Eric seemed to be getting their share.  

"Jackie honey, we are here." Kitty informed, knocking Jackie out of her thoughts.

Getting out of the car Kitty ushered Jackie into the hospital's main doors.  She had explained to Jackie that they were going to be visiting a young doctor by the name of Williams.  He was a psychologist who specialized in the study of dreams.  Kitty had assured her that Dr. Williams wasn't a quack.  She was sure Steven wouldn't agree.  He trusted doctors about as much as he trusted the government.   He had wanted to come with her but Red had made him go to work.  As a technician subjected Jackie to a number of tests, she wished he hadn't.    

Dr. Williams's office wasn't really an office.  It was a hospital room with a two way mirror.  After a brief conversation with her over the nature of her "problem", the doctor told her he wanted to observe her sleep pattern.  Jackie had resisted but in the end gave in.  A nurse placed white, round stickers with wires attached onto her head.  Then the doctor told her to sleep.  

Jackie didn't want to, but she did.  

                                                                      *

"So Doctor, what is it?  What is wrong with her?" Kitty asked as soon as she and the doctor were behind the viewing window.  In the room they could see Jackie clearly fighting sleep.  

"Nothing, that we can tell from the EEG." Patting Kitty on her knee he assured "I'm sure it is just all the trauma she has been through.  From what you told me, I would be worried if she wasn't having nightmares.  Add the stress of not sleeping on top of that and it would make anyone act a little irrational."  

Kitty sighed and watched as the young girl finally closed her eyes. 

"Okay Mrs. Forman, you are a nurse.  Let me explain to you what I am doing.  This monitor" he stated pointing to a small TV screen with green numbers displayed "is tracking Jackie's heartbeat.  It is little high, but that is normal for the level of stress she is under.  These numbers will indicate Jackie's level of relaxation, her blood pressure, along with her brainwaves.  She is at 3 now.  That is good.  She is asleep going into REM.  At any moment she can begin dreaming."

Kitty felt herself inch closer to the edge of her chair.  She didn't like this whole thing.  All this talk of killers and… she shook herself out of it.  "So doctor, what are dreams anyway?"

Licking his lips in excitement the doctor explained "No one knows.  There are a lot of theories, but the fact remains that no one can really explain why our minds place random images together during sleep."

Kitty saw the screen number jump to 5.  "Is she dreaming now?"

"Yes, she is having a nice normal dream.  A nightmare at this point would be about an 8 or 9.  I've seen it go up to about a 10 but that is very rare."

As the doctor began to further explain his theories, Jackie violently turned in her hospital bed.  The monitor beeped louder.

"What is it doctor?  Is she having a nightmare?" Kitty demanded.

Dr. Williams read the monitor.  "Yes, she is at 11.  She…"

Kitty checked herself as the machine continued to emit its horrible noise.  The screen read 23.  "I thought you said that 10 was rare.  What is this - steak tartar?"

The doctor began to stutter "I… I… I don't know.  I've never seen anything like this.  The equipment must be broken. This is impossible."

Kitty jumped up, in the other room Jackie was thrashing in bed.  "Wake her up.  Wake her up."

The nurse, Kitty and doctor rushed out of the room.  By the time they got to Jackie she was screaming.  She was still asleep but her body had lifted almost totally off the bed.  

"Jackie honey, Jackie wake up." Kitty begged.  

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jackie woke up from the worst dream yet to the frightened eyes of Mrs. Forman.  Her heart was beating so fast she could feel it in her finger tips.  

The dream had been so bad.  

The guy, the guy Freddy, had joked about killing Michael.  He had….he had held up Michael's severed head.  She has almost fainted from the fright.  Then he had chased her, caught her and tried to choke her to death as well.  She had been sure that this time she wouldn't escape when the cold fingers of reality snatched her back.  She could still feel his hand and the leather of his glove around her throat.  She could still feel the grossness of his burnt skin against her arm as she struggled to grab at his eyes, his face, anything that could get him off of her.  She had only managed to snag his hat as she was jarred back into consciousness.  But she could still feel that too.  

"Oh GOD! Her hair!" Kitty screamed.  

_Jackie didn't like the sound of that_, but decided to let it go for the moment.  Staring at her lap in disbelief she saw the ugly brown hat of her nightmares. It was clutched in her hand for the entire world to see.  

                                                                    *

"I don't know where she got the hat Red." Kitty stated manically from the kitchen.  Bob, Red and Kitty had been holed up in there since they had gotten home an hour ago.  

Jackie and Eric were in the living room, eavesdropping and talking amongst themselves.  

"I got it from my dream Eric.  It came off his ugly head."

Eric looked at Jackie, he seemed to be eyeing the new white stripe in her formerly perfect black mop and mulling over the new information.  "Oh God, I'm never sleeping again."

From the kitchen they heard Bob scream "But that's impossible!"

Jackie jumped up and began pacing "I can't believe they are going to still act like I'm making this up.  Why would I do that?  My god LOOK AT MY HAIR!  I look like a skunk."  

Eric laughed.

"You find this funny?  Cause I wouldn't if I were you skinny boy –you are soooo next." Jackie sat down again in a huff.  She was too tired to keep up frantic for long.  

Eric stopped laughing and patted her on the back.  "Look I'm not laughing because it's funny.  I'm laughing because the world is falling apart and I find your vanity comforting.  It is nice to know that some things never change."

Sighing Jackie put her head in her hands and mumbled "I'm too scared to be insulted."

Eric reached out and pulled her up "Good.  So come on."

Jackie pulled back "Where are we going?"

Taking a deep breath Eric pointed toward the kitchen "We are going in."

"Hey Mom, Dad, Mr. Pinciotti." Eric stated

  
Jackie noticed they were giving him the same look as her.  Those worried _you kids are going to send me to an early grave parent glances were all she was getting these days.  It was good to know that she wasn't the only one.  _

Bob came around the table hat in hand –_literally – and attacked.  "Jackie where did you get this?"_

Jackie felt her frustration rise "I told Mrs. Forman already – **she was there** – I got it in my dream!"

"Oh what a bunch of hooey" Red barked.  "What are you kids smoking?"

"Dad!  She is not making this up.  Look" Eric demanded grabbing the hat from Bob "it even has his name in it – Fred Krueger."

From beside the refrigerator Kitty began to sniffle as she poured herself a tall glass of wine.  

Jackie met Eric's gaze and slowly made her way over to the woman.  "Mrs. Forman what is it?"

Kitty looked up from her glass and her eyes seemed to soften, reaching out she stroked Jackie's new _fright induced highlight.  "Oh sweetie, Oh sweetie, Fred Krueger can't hurt anyone.  He is dead."_

Jackie felt like someone had punched her in the gut.  _This guy is real.  This guy is real_.  And Mrs. Forman knew about him.  

"Mom!  You knew this guy was real and you didn't tell us.  But…but….Kelso?"

Red snatched the hat from Eric's shaking hands and threw it in the trash.  "Krueger had nothing to do with Kelso.  He is dead, like your mother said.  And I will hear no more talk about him."

Bob jumped in "Yeah, I just think you kids need some sleep.  It's not right, you drinking all this coffee and stressing yourselves out over nothing."

"NOTHING?" Eric shrieked.

Jackie suddenly couldn't take it anymore.  Kitty's apologetic face, Red's angry scowl, Bob's ridiculous advice, she wished she was back to being parentless.  Grabbing her purse, she ran from the room.

                                                                  *

"Jackie wait up!" Eric yelled.

She slowed her pace.  She didn't know where she was going anyway.  

"Let's go to the hub, get something to eat.  Help keep us awake." Eric offered.

"Sure"

15 minutes later, they were seated at one of their usual tables.  She was drinking a chocolate milkshake but getting no enjoyment from it.  Eric was picking at his fries.  He really did look as bad as her.  He had filled her in on his dreams.  They were pretty tame compared to hers but still enough to keep anyone up at night.  

"So, I was reading this book about this culture that had this thing they called "dream skills"…Eric started.

Jackie interrupted "Was this a Star Wars book?"

Eric rolled his eyes, waited a beat, and then shrugged.  "Okay yes – but it was still a book –and they based this on a real culture.  Now listen."

Jackie closed the book she had been thumbing though and focused on her friend, after all he was the only one who knew what she was going through.

"Anyway - when they came across a demon, or monster in their dreams –they would turn their back on it.  Take away its energy and it loses its power over you."

"But isn't that the same as telling yourself it's a dream?" Jackie looked skeptical.  "I tried that when Steven told me to.  It didn't work."

"No, see all that does is deny its power.  It is like you are saying something YOU created doesn't exist.  Of course that isn't going to work.  You know it does.  But this is admitting it is real –but refusing to let it control you."

"Is this how Luke fought the Dark Side?"

"Well it's the same conce-" Eric began but stopped when he realized Jackie wasn't taking him seriously.  "Fine Jackie, so what is your big plan?"

Jackie held up her book.  

"_A Girl's Guide to Booby Traps_?" Eric mocked. "Where the hell did you get that?  The cheerleader store?"

"Laugh all you want Eric."  Picking up her things to go she added "You do it your way and I'll do it mine.  And we will see who makes it to the final credits."

                                                                          *

Arriving back at her temporary home, Jackie was horrified to see the normal house transformed.  Bars flanked every available window.  She was sure that if she checked, the doors would be dead bolted.  Bob had gone overboard. 

"Sick" she muttered and changed course, hoping Steven would be in the basement.  

Opening the door she was shocked to find Mrs. Forman there instead.  Sitting on the couch in her bathrobe she looked to be completely inebriated.  

"Oh honey I'm glad you are here." The woman slurred "I thought you might come over to see Steven."

"Where is he?" Jackie warily asked.

Mrs. Forman got up hooking her arm around Jackie's and leading her to the back of the basement "I sent him on some errands. Now come I want to show you something."

Jackie followed the drunken woman towards a little seen part of the basement.  They were past Steven's room and sort of behind the stairs.  Jackie found herself still a little mad at Mrs. Forman and she didn't want to be there.  She was about to make an excuse to leave when she noticed the woman open a small cast iron furnace (Jackie couldn't tell if it was still functional) and pull out a small wrapped bundle.  

The look on Kitty's face was deadly serious and all of a sudden a lot more sober.  "Fred Krueger was a dirty child murderer who killed about 20 kids in the neighborhood back when you bunch were babies."

Jackie was speechless.  She crouched down beside the kneeling woman and listened with growing dread.

"It was horrible when we didn't know.  But once they caught him it was worse."

 "Did…did they lock him away?" Jackie asked finding her voice.  

"Well he was behind bars alright.  For about as long as it took some fancy lawyer to realize that somebody didn't sign the search warrant in the right place.  You've seen Point Place's finest at work.  One mistake!  One slip up and that killer was free.  Free to hurt my babies."

Jackie was beginning to get an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.  "What did you do?"

Kitty seemed to drift into a hazy memory recounting "Well a bunch of us parents got together.  We got the address of his house, a run down one story on the outskirts of town from the police records.  Your father got them for us.  Then we waited until he was released.  We …we surrounded the place with gasoline and watched it burn."

_I'm going to be sick_, Jackie thought.  This _can't be real.  Sweet Mrs. Forman didn't just tell me that she –no THEY –had killed someone.  The same someone that was now trying to kill her and her friends.  "Who else?"_

"What?" the woman asked coming out of the flashback.

"Who else helped?  My dad.  You and Red.  Who else?  Bob?"

Kitty nodded.

"The Kelso's?"

Again a nod.

"Pam Macy's parents?" Jackie asked even though she was sure she knew the answer.

Kitty reached out to touch Jackie's knee.  "Rick Macy lit the match."

Jackie skittered away from the woman's touch.  

"But you see honey.  It is okay.  Fred Krueger is dead.  He can't hurt you.  Look – look" opening the brown rag in her lap "I even took his knives"

Jackie stared in shock at the real life glove of a madman.  She had seen it enough in hazy focus along steamy boiler room pipes.  Here in the basement, it seemed otherworldly.  The blades were rusty and dull from disuse, but the image was enough to make Jackie's pulse quicken.  Closing her eyes, as a new wave of fear washed over her, she knew that this time it wasn't a dream.  


	6. Nightmare 6

Title:  A Nightmare in Point Place

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid.  That 70's show and A Nightmare on Elm Street are not mine I'm just borrowing them momentarily.

Pairing:  J/H, D/E

Rating:  PG-13

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary: Jackie is having nightmares – so are other members of the basement gang.  Freddy wants them all dead.  Who is next?

Credit:  Wes Craven –mad props –love the universe I'm borrowing. 

**KKCP** for the beta.  

A/N:   Sorry I haven't updated.  I'm being pretty chicken about what has to be done.  I decided to end this one kind of suspensy – see what you guys thought.  Please give me your ideas.  I also really want to thank everyone who already has.  I am really surprised that so many of you who don't really like horror movies are giving this a chance.  You guys are the greatest.  

Jackie sat heavily on the edge of Donna's bed.  The bed's owner was at work, the same as Steven.  She wished futilely that they were here.  She wanted to talk to her best friend.  She needed Steven to hold her.  Releasing the first and only sigh of relief since this whole mess started, she thanked whatever was responsible for Steven's safety.  _Thank god his parents were apathetic drunks._

Donna was still in trouble though.  The red head's dreams had tapered off but they would return.  After Kitty's confession she was sure of it.  That sicko was doing this in a certain order for some equally sicko reason.  She could only guess at the pattern, but something told her that Donna was last.  

And she was next.  

Picking up the phone she dialed the house next door.  

"Helloo?" Eric answered groggily.

"Hi" Jackie offered just as weary.

"Oh Hi, how you doing?"

Jackie ignored the dumb question.  

"I saw that Bob went a little _Hey there Hi there WHOA there at the security store today.  You and Donna look like prisoners over there."_

"She's not home yet." 

"Good, I called her after we talked this afternoon.  She still hasn't had another dream.  Do you think that is a good sign?" Eric asked hopeful.

She didn't want to upset him with her theory, especially if it were true.  Sadly she stated "It's the best news I've heard all day."

She heard Eric's own sigh of relief and was glad that she didn't say anything about what Kitty revealed.

"I know who the killer is." She shared instead.

Eric was instantly back on edge "You do?"

"And if he gets me I'm pretty sure you'll be next" Jackie wanted to cry, she really did.  But she didn't have the energy.  

"Jackie," Eric began.  He sounded like he was really concerned. "What are you saying?  Come on now, I thought we were insomnia buddies.  Us against Morpheus –come on –** _take some No doz_"**

She thought it was ironic that they had finally become _real friends now that it was too late.  "I have to Eric.  We all have too.  And if you guys are going to survive I have to do something."_

Eric sounded scared "What? What are you going to do?"

Jackie didn't know how he would take her plan but she barreled on anyway.  "I need you  to help…when I bring him out." 

"Bring him out…of your _DREAM_?" Eric squeaked.  

"Like I did the hat.  Look Eric, all I have to do is have a hold of the bastard when you wake me up."

"I…I wake you up?" He all but shouted this time.

So Eric didn't like the plan.  That didn't change the fact that it was the only plan they had. 

"Look if it doesn't work – then fine –everybody is right – I'm crazy.  I hit my head one too many time dismounting from human pyramids." Jackie attempted to joke.

Eric calmed down.  "Well I'll save you a lot of trouble.  You have indeed breathed in too much hairspray fumes.  No need to prove it."

It was so sweet that he was trying to save her.  

"Besides Hyde would kill me if he knew I let you do this.  Well…you know if Hyde believed that this was real."

"But he doesn't" Jackie stated.  She really wished Steven could be the one to wake her.  But she didn't want him involved.  If he was safe she didn't want to draw attention to him.  

"So what are we gonna do when you "bring him out"?" Eric's sarcasm returned.

"You knock him out." Jackie stated.

"WHAT?  And I'm going to do this with my tiny man fist?"

Jackie did laugh a little this time.  "You own a baseball bat.  Look just be over here at midnight.  Donna's working the late shift but you will have to sneak out without waking Steven."

Eric's silence was as much of a promise as she needed.  He had obviously accepted the plan.  

"And Eric," she warned before hanging up "whatever you do, don't --fall --asleep."

                                                                 *

Eric paced back and forth, wondering why he didn't argue more with Jackie's plan.  It was crazy.  You can't just pull people out of dreams.  And even if you could –that didn't mean he could hit them with a baseball bat when you did.  So deep in his worry he didn't notice Hyde come in the room.  

"Hey man." Hyde said.  The guy was pretty floored by the whole Kelso thing and the worry for Jackie was starting to show on his face.  

"Hey." Eric offered feeling guilty for hiding Jackie's plan from him.

"What are you doin?" Hyde asked indicating the pacing and the jacket he was wearing despite it being past his curfew.  

Lamely Eric fiddled with his collar "Oh this – um I was just cold."

"Did you talk to Jackie today?" Hyde asked taking a seat on his friend's bed.  

"Um" Eric thought about lying but decided against it "yeah, I talked to her after she got back from the clinic."

Hyde shrugged his shoulders "Yeah she called me –she was pretty upset about her hair."

Eric rolled his eyes as if to say –_Well you know Jackie._

"And she is even more convinced this guy is real."

Eric didn't know what to say to that so he remained silent.

"Do you?"

Eric shrugged this time.  "Yeah I kinda think he might be.  Well he -was..." 

"But that doesn't mean he can kill people in their dreams." Hyde mocked.  

"Look Hyde –we aren't crazy." Making eye contact with his worried friend he added assuring "SHE is not crazy."

Hyde smiled caught up in the brotherly moment, but quickly shook himself out of it and got up.  Walking to the door he turned as he stepped in the hallway – "You really should get some sleep." 

                                                                   *

Bob Pinciotti stood in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom. "Jackie babe, you got to get some sleep."

Jackie smiled and seemed to consider it.  

The older man wandered around the room picking up bottles of No doz's and unplugging the coffee maker.  

Lying down, Jackie fought her eyes natural need to fall closed.  She watched Bob act like her real dad.  Knowing he was doing a better job than the real one ever had.  

"Tomorrow what say I take you to my hair guy?  He is really good with color.  Or hey –you could get a perm too."

Jackie shuddered with a different kind of fear but continued to smile.  "Thanks Mr. Pinciotti."

Sitting on Donna's bed he adopted a very dad like expression.  "Look, I know you are upset.  But I'm telling you, a good nights sleep and you will be ten times better.  You are safe here." 

Jackie knew that bars weren't going to keep her alive.  "Sure."

"I'm going to make sure you sleep tonight – Jackie, even if it kills me." Bob promised.  

Jackie knew it wasn't him that it was gonna kill.  Closing her eyes she willed Bob to leave.  After a painfully long minute he did.  Jackie's eyes opened wide.  Standing up she shook herself fully awake.  Reaching under the cot she pulled out another coffee maker and a handful of No Doz.  Taking a couple she chased them with her first cup.  "Okay Eric just hang on a little bit longer."

                                                              *

Eric lay on his bed watching the clock tick the hours to midnight.  Picking up the phone he called Donna in an attempt to keep himself awake.  

"Hey Hot Donna here." Donna's beautiful voice answered.

"Hey cool Eric back at cha" Eric joked.

Donna laughed.  "Hey – so what's going on?"

Eric looked around the room and again checked the clock.  Distractedly he responded "Oh nothing."

Donna didn't believe him.  "Then why are you still up?"

"What?" Eric mocked "no self respecting teenage boy would be asleep at 11:30."

"You have no self respect." Donna explained in that I _know you are lying tone.  _

See that is why he usually didn't bother lying.  He decided to change the subject.  "So your dad spent your dowry at the Department of Defense today.  Or at least I assumed he raided the U.S Army's supplies."

Donna laughed again.  "Yeah I heard about that.  I guess we aren't the only ones worried about Jackie."

"We?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, Hyde, Fez, me – you." Donna elaborated.  

Eric wasn't worried.  He was concerned.  Worry was something you did when you didn't realize the situation was real.  "Donna?"

"Yeah?" Donna could hear the seriousness in his tone.  Eric only had two tones – serious and goofy.  

"I love you." He stated simply.  

Donna's worry doubled but she didn't show it.  "I love you too."

                                                * 

Jackie didn't know how Eric was going to get in with Bob downstairs keeping guard.  Since he had left, she had ventured a peak –only to find him sitting at the top of the stairs.  He had made himself a Bloody Mary.  And now her only hope was that he would make a few more and pass out on the couch.  Time was running out.  

                                                *

At the radio station Donna announced the Midnight Rock Block.  _10 songs interrupted.  It was her favorite part of the night, break time.  Laying her head on the desk, she pushed all the horrible events of the past week out of her head.  She wanted sleep and Pink Floyd to make her forget for just an hour.   _

                                                *

Jackie watched the clock, checked the stairs and grabbed the phone.  Dialing Eric's number, she felt the blood drain out of her face as she heard a busy signal.  "ERIC no," she whispered.  

                                                 *

Eric's hand was on the phone in his lap.  He had only closed his eyes for a minute.  But that was all it took.  Rolling over in his sleep the phone fell to the floor.  


	7. Nightmare 7

Title:  A Nightmare in Point Place

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid.  That 70's show and A Nightmare on Elm Street are not mine I'm just borrowing them momentarily.

Pairing:  J/H, D/E

Rating:  PG-13

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary: Jackie is having nightmares – so are other members of the basement gang.  Freddy wants them all dead.  Who is next?

Credit:  Wes Craven –mad props –love the universe I'm borrowing. 

KKCP for the beta.  

A/N:  I have been putting this one off. But Ericanddonna4ever reviewed me –again – to demand I write this chapter.  So here you go.  (See all I need is encouragement or idle threats) But remember you asked for it. ;) 

More A/N:  This is the sorta last chapter.  There will be one more –kinda epilogue.  And those of you who have seen the movie know what that will entail.  So what I'm saying really is – go rent the movie.  It is almost Halloween.  And don't give me this whole I don't like scary movies nonsense.  It is just a movie.  You can handle it!  OH and I hope you can handle this.

The scrawny boy lay on the small bed on his back.  He looked stressed, tired -even in sleep- and pale.  Across town the only woman he would ever love dozed peacefully.  In the house next door, another girl who shared his burden dialed his disconnected phone desperately.  Neither one could save him. 

 _With a horrible force, Freddy's arms shoot up beneath the comforter and grab Eric around the waste_

 His body is pulled into the bed.  Eric screamed, and tried to struggle. But can not.  Pulling the sheets with him as he goes, he left behind the real world.  His body was now in the nightmare.  The sound of Freddy laugh echoed in the distance.

_The bed suddenly erupts.  Blood shoots out of the hole left by Eric's body.  Horrible great masses of the stuff begin to cover every available surface.  Then the bed smoothes over and no other sign of Eric remained_.

 Kitty, Red and Hyde round the corner fearful at Eric's screams.  Hyde blanched at the scene before him.  Red looked dumbstruck and sick.  Kitty's scream can be heard all the way down the street.

                                               *

There are moments in life where things are too real.  There are moments where things are too sad, too scary and too horrible.  Point Place had seen too many of those over the past few weeks.  First _Pam, then Kelso, and now Eric. _

Hyde and Bob sat outside by the useless ambulance.  They both were staring at the windows of the house next door.  Jackie, looking ashen and impossibly small, stared back at them through the upstairs window.  

No one had told her what had happened but she seemed to know.  The last 15 minutes was all a blur.  No one could comprehend the horror of the situation.  The cops and the paramedics had come.  Red and Hyde had managed to give statements before Red broke down.  Kitty had had to be sedated.  No one knew what had happened to Eric to cause –that.  And the hows and whys weren't being answered either.

Hyde just knew that he was suddenly very afraid for Jackie.  And he wanted to see her.  He started to move toward the house but was stopped by Bob. "You are not going over there."

"Why the hell not?" he asked shaking off the restraining hand. 

"Because she needs to sleep.  And you going over there is just going to keep her up." Bob insisted dumbly.  The more stuff that happened the more crazy he seemed.

"Yeah I told Eric he needed to sleep too.  Now look at him." Hyde choked out.  He couldn't hide his emotions anymore.  This had to stop.  He couldn't lose any more of his friends.   If Jackie had been right to begin with, they were all in danger.    

"Come with me to get Donna." Bob demanded.  

Giving the older man a sad look he insisted "Bob – I should be with Jackie."  

"Look, Donna is going to need her friend's.  She is gonna be devastated" at this Bob burst into tears.  

Hyde patted him awkwardly on the back.  Donna was going to be more than devastated.  The truth was he didn't even know if he could handle how Donna was going to be.  But it was obvious that Bob couldn't.  Eric would have wanted him to help.  And as much as he wanted to be with Jackie he knew that she would want him to go to Donna.  Donna was her best friend.  Making eye contact with Jackie again through the distance he made up his mind.  She waved.  Fighting back his own tears he nodded, pushing Bob in the direction of his car.  

                                                            *

The clock on Jackie's nightstand read midnight.  

"Okay Krueger.  We play on your court."

Grabbing the book that she had shown Eric, she carefully arranged all of her tools.  Eric was gone.  Just like Michael.  And Donna or she would be next.  If she didn't stop it. 

Stringing off a spool of wire with her shaking hands, she circled the room.  She worked determinedly through her tears, following the booby trap directions to the letter.  This stuff was a little over her head, but she had to try.  If she could get Freddy out of her dreams she would need help catching him.  Without Eric….she stopped that thought.  She could do it herself.  No one else need become involved.  

She finished her task and walked dejectedly back to Donna's room.  She didn't know if she could pull this off.  She prayed she could.  She wanted to see Steven again.  And be there for Donna.  But above all she didn't want Fred Krueger to win. After setting the alarm clock for twenty minutes she kneeled beside the bed.  "Now I lay me down to sleep.  I pray the Lord my soul to keep.  If I should die before I wake.  I pray the Lord my soul to take."

                                                          *

_Freddy's boiler room is as horrifying as ever.  Jackie can feel the weight of the air around her.  It is dark. In the distance, she can hear the familiar sounds of metal claws.  Walking forward she searches._

_Somewhere in the darkness is the man she is looking for. The monster.  The killer.  But he does not want to be found.  Not yet. Glancing at her watch, Jackie notices that there was only 5 minutes left before her alarm would wake her.  She has to find Freddy._

_"Come out and show yourself, you bastard" Jackie screams._

_As an answer Fred Krueger jumps out from the shadows. His ruined flesh and hatless façade startles a yelp from Jackie's throat. His blades offer a sadistic wave. He jumps at her, but she is quicker. She avoids the claws but looses her balance.  Falling backward, Jackie struggles for purchase. Falling, Falling, Falling into oblivion._

_Jackie screams.  She suddenly hits something hard, and notices it is a hedge on the outside of the Pinciotti house.  She is momentarily stunned, but thanks her lucky stars that she is still alive.  Struggling up, she runs for the house knowing time is short. As she reaches the front door Freddy lunges knocking her down.  Grabbing him around the waste she pulls him toward the door.  The deafening ring of the alarm clock pierces the night. _

Jackie gasped as she jerked from the bed to the floor.  She looked around the empty room.  It hadn't worked.  "I guess I'm crazy after all…"

At that very instant Fred Krueger leaped from the far side of the room with a roar. Startled from her false safety Jackie recoiled.  The monster is between her and the door.  The windows are covered in bars.  She was trapped.  Freddy rushed her. Reaching out blindly she grabbed the coffee pot.  Using all her strength She smashed it over his head.  As he stumbled she raced for the door, running into a solid mass beyond it.  

Jackie's first thought was that Freddy had somehow rematerialized in front of her.  It was an unsettling thought.  But once her tears stop she realized that it was Kitty Forman instead.  Kitty who she thought was at home and sedated.  Before helping the woman up, she turned around to click the newly added dead bolt.  "What are you doing Mrs. Forman?"

Kitty tried to get up off the floor.  She seemed pretty out of it.  The combination of drugs, alcohol and trauma made her blurry eyed and hard to understand.  "You know honey.  I think maybe I made a mistake."

Jackie could hear Freddy slam into the door behind her.  Now was not the time for regrets.  Taking Kitty's arm she pulled her into Bob's room.   She locked the door there as well.  

Outside the door Freddy finally escaped Donna's room.  But as he ran down the hall he tripped on the first of Jackie's booby trap wires.   

"Who is outside the door? Kitty asked groggily.  

Jackie didn't get a chance to answer.  The door frame exploded open.  Kitty screamed.  And Jackie reacted by picking up a tacky modern vase and breaking it over the madman's head.  Staggering backwards, he retreated from the room.  

While she could Jackie picked up the phone and tried to call next door.  The police were still there and so was Red.  She couldn't wait for someone to notice Kitty was gone. They needed help now.  Finally a random cop answered.  "Hello"

"Yes, I need help.  I'm next door and I've got him.  Get over here and catch him!" she demanded out of breath.

"Excuse me?  Is this a prank call?" the dumb cop responded.

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" she screamed.  Kitty was crying on the floor, mumbling something about dead men in disbelief.  "This is Jackie Burkhart.  Do you know who my father is?  I'm next door.  And I'm in danger.  Now GET OVER HERE!"

Before a response could be given Krueger was back.  The phone fell to the floor.  There was no time to move.  Screaming Freddy attacked blades first.  Jackie closed her eyes.  

Kitty staggered up unnoticed by both victim and killer.  Throwing herself in between, she took the force intended for the smaller girl.  Knives cut, as the surprised Jackie opened her eyes.  

"Nooooo!" Jackie cried thinking yet again this can't be happening this can't be happening.  

"Jackie – for god's sake run" Kitty whispered holding her long ago enemy in a death grip.

Blindly she obeyed, hoping that the cop had believed her.  She ran down the stairs frantically.  She tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside.  Bob had taken great pains to prevent her from leaving.  "Help me!"

At the top of the stairs Freddy laughed sadistically at her situation.  

Jackie knew another wire was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.  But she needed to get away.  The Pinciotti's had a basement just like the Forman's.  Bob kept firewood and his winter wardrobe down there.  She ran reaching the door just as Freddy tripped.  She heard him scream "I'll get you."

The basement was dusty, moldy and full of junk.  Jackie searched quickly for something useful.  She wanted to cheer when she saw a tin of lighter fluid and fireplace matches.  If no one was coming she would have to make them.  

Freddy bloody and unamused at how hard he was having to work smiled as he descended the stairs.  He thought he had her trapped. 

The lighter fluid shot out as she squeezed.  She coated his chest and head.  Striking the match she smiled herself.  The instant fire caused the man to take a firm step backward. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.  Little girls shouldn't play with fire."

She didn't want to banter. It was time for action.  She tossed the match and watched as it landed on the ground at the bastard's feet.  Flames engulfed and she ran for the stairs. 

Freddy's arm grabbed but missed as he screamed in familiar agony.

At the top of the stairs smoke was already filling the living room.  Jackie knew she had to get her and Mrs. Forman out.  She had to hope she was still alive and get her to a hospital.  They would both need medical help if they didn't get away from the fire soon.  Surely someone would see the smoke and come.  She found a broom in the kitchen and knocked out a window.  Screaming through the bars "Help me"

Some cops finally heard her and came running.  Jackie sighed as she heard the door being battered.  2 minutes later it gave way and several men as well as Red Forman entered.  Jackie had never been so happy to see authority figures in her life.  She ran into Mr. Forman's arms. 

"Jesus –what the hell have you done?" Red asks in dismay.  

"I got him.  I got him Mr. Forman.  I got Fred Krueger.  I caught him on fire in the basement." Jackie explained crying in relief.  Turning around she pointed toward the door leading downstairs only to feel a cold chill. 

Foot prints of singed black ash lead from the other room and up the stairs.  

Jackie wanted to pass out.  She wanted to hyperventilate.  But she struggled to do neither.  "Mr. Forman…you have got to…. We have got too… Mrs. Forman is upstairs…and so is he."

They both broke for the stairs.  

Reaching the doorway, a new scene of horror played across Jackie's mind.  Freddy covered in fire, was straddling Mrs. Forman on the bed.  Red ran from the room and returned with a blanket.  He tacked his wife and her attacker trying to smother the flames. 

"Careful he is under there." Jackie warned only to stop when it became apparent he wasn't.  

Red looked down.  Underneath him the bed was now empty.  

"Nooooo" Jackie screamed again.  "Now, now do you believe me?"

A cop entered the room startling Red.  He had been staring at the bed ignoring Jackie's question.  "We put out the fire. But we can't find anyone.  I think you folks need to clear the premises just in case."

Jackie began to cry again stepping away from the men.

Red followed the cop blindly. 

Jackie tried to compose herself.  She looked at the bed.  It was untouched, as if nothing had ever happened.  But she knew better.  Turning she took a step to leave.  

_Behind her the comforter of the bed begins to rise. The hump grows until it is taller than Jackie.  Freddy's entire shape charred and burned anew raises from the confines. _

 Jackie stilled. She felt her face become blank and a sense of unreasonable calm come over her.  It was like Steven's Zen had taken over. Without turning she spoke in an unaffected tone "I know you're there, Krueger."

"You think you were gonna get away from me?" Freddy mocked.

Jackie shook her head. "I know you too well now Freddy."

Smiling at her back he snickered as he raised his knives "And now you die."

Jackie shook her head in a haughty manner like the old days, back before she knew about fear and loss. "It's too late, Krueger.  I know the secret now.  This is just a dream too.  You're not alive.  The whole thing is a dream.  So get bent!  I want Mrs. Forman back.  And my friends."

Incredulous Freddy scoffed "You what?"

"I take back every bit of energy I ever gave you.  You're nothing.  You're no one."

Ignoring her sudden empowerment he raised his weapon toward her vulnerable exposed back.

Jackie took a defiant step forward placing her hand on the door knob.

_Behind her Freddy slices and as Jackie she twists the knob –disappears into thin air. _

_Gone_


	8. Nightmare 8

Title:  A Nightmare in Point Place

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid.  That 70's show and A Nightmare on Elm Street are not mine I'm just borrowing them momentarily.

Pairing:  J/H, D/E

Rating:  PG-13

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary: Jackie is having nightmares – so are other members of the basement gang.  Freddy wants them all dead.  Who is next?

Credit:  Wes Craven –mad props –love the universe I'm borrowing. 

KKCP for the beta.  

A/N:  Okay here is the last installment.   Hope you enjoyed.    

More A/N:  **Okay here is what I'm going to do.  This chapter is how the movie actually ends.  Chapter 9 will be an alternative ending -  a 70s show ending – if you will.  KKCP will be mad at me for offering an alternative ending but I had to.  SOOOOO if you want the happy ending go directly to chapter 9 now!  If not read this one.  Review which ever you read please (so I can get a feel for future projects).**

+

+

+

+

+

Jackie squinted as the bright light of the early morning sun invaded her reality.  Her hand was still on the doorknob but she was now on the opposite side of it.   Her arm was covered in her favorite pink sweater and she could feel pins holding back perfectly conditioned curls.  No longer was she wearing sleep clothes and she couldn't see it but she just knew the white streak was gone. 

_Is it over_? She thought forehead wrinkling in confusion.  _Had it happened at all?_

From across the way the Forman door opened and Kitty stepped out.  "It is a lovely day isn't it?  But it is supposed to rain this afternoon."

"Mrs. Forman?" Jackie heard herself squeak.  

"Honey you better hurry.  Steven said that you guys were going to ride with Eric and Donna today.  I don't know what you kids do with your gas money."  Kitty shook her head.

_Mrs. Forman was alive?  And Eric?_  The relief was the best feeling she had ever felt.  Jackie wanted to cry and cheer at the same time.  She settled for sprinting around the house, stopping when she noticed Eric throwing his and Donna's bag in the trunk of his car.  "Eric?"

Eric jumped a mile at her voice and turned quickly as if to fend off an attack.  

Jackie's grin was huge and she grabbed him in an equally large hug.

"Jackie?" Eric asked as if she had lost her mind.  

"Jackie?" Hyde repeated as he exited the kitchen with the rest of the gang.  

"Man Jackie, you've already cheated on me with Hyde – now you are after Forman?" Kelso asked.  

"Michael?" Jackie squealed smiling even harder.  She let go of Eric and laughed as they continued with their usual group dynamic.

"Shut up Kelso" Donna demanded hitting his shoulder.  "Let's go guys we are going to be late."

"Kelso why are you riding with us again?" Hyde asked.  "Spent all your money paying Pam Macy for lap dances?"

"Hey can we pick Pam up on the way to school?" Kelso asked missing the burn.  

"NO!" Everyone but Jackie replied.  

"Man FINE!" Kelso responded, opening the back door and stepping in.

Fez followed.  Hyde climbed in after taking Jackie's hand as he went.    

Squeezing his hand Jackie stepped in last and watched as Eric got in the front passenger seat and pulled Donna onto his lap.  Her elation was replaced with confusion.  "Eric – who is driving?" 

Looking up she noticed the driver's familiar form.  

**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO**** NO **

_The __Vista__ Cruiser transforms into a demonic vehicle.  The paint is red with stripes and the tires squeal painfully. _

Jackie screamed throwing herself desperately against the locked door to no avail. The car pealed out of the driveway at a horrifying pace ---engulfing her in the nightmare.


	9. Alternative ending

Alternative ending ---- This is not a continuation of the last chapter.  I still wish everyone would rent the movie –but if you can't this is the ending for you.  

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
  


Jackie squinted as the bright light of the early morning sun invaded her reality.  Her hand was still on the doorknob but she was now on the opposite side of it.   Her arm was covered in her favorite pink sweater and she could feel pins holding back perfectly conditioned curls.  No longer was she wearing sleep clothes and she couldn't see it but she just knew the white streak was gone. 

_Is it over_? She thought forehead wrinkling in confusion.  _Had it happened at all?_

From across the way the Forman door opened and Kitty stepped out.  "It is a lovely day isn't it?  But it is supposed to rain this afternoon."

"Mrs. Forman?" Jackie heard herself squeak.  

"Honey you better hurry.  Steven said that you guys were going to ride with Eric and Donna today.  I don't know what you kids do with your gas money."  Kitty shook her head.

_Mrs. Forman was alive?  And Eric?_  The relief was the best feeling she had ever felt.  Jackie wanted to cry and cheer at the same time.  She settled for sprinting around the house, stopping when she noticed Eric throwing his and Donna's bag in the trunk of his car.  "Eric?"

Eric jumped a mile at her voice and turned quickly as if to fend off an attack.  

Jackie's grin was huge and she grabbed him in an equally large hug.

"Jackie?" Eric asked as if she had lost her mind.  

"Jackie?" Hyde repeated as he exited the kitchen with the rest of the gang.  

"Man Jackie, you've already cheated on me with Hyde – now you are after Forman?" Kelso asked.  

"Michael?" Jackie squealed, smiling even harder.  She let go of Eric and laughed as they continued with their usual group dynamic. 

"Shut up Kelso" Donna demanded hitting his shoulder.  "Let's go guys we are going to be late."

"Kelso, why are you riding with us again?" Hyde asked.  "Spent all your money paying Pam Macy for lap dances?"

"Hey can we pick Pam up on the way to school?" Kelso asked missing the burn.  

"NO!" Everyone but Jackie replied.  

"Man FINE!" Kelso responded, opening the back door and stepping in.

Fez followed.  Hyde climbed in after taking Jackie's hand as he went.    

Squeezing his hand Jackie stepped in last.  

"Baby- are you okay?" Hyde asked at her continued silence.

Jackie smiled as Eric and Donna settled in and started the car.  She was fine.  She was alive and surrounded by friends. She was more than fine. The nightmare was over.   


End file.
